villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Turbo (Wreck-It Ralph)
Turbo, also known as King Candy, is the main antagonist of Disney's 52nd full-length animated feature film Wreck-It Ralph. He was the boss of Sour Bill, Wynnchel and Duncan (and the Cy-Bugs at the end shortly before his demise). He was also the arch-nemesis of Vanellope von Schweetz and Wreck-It Ralph. He was voiced by Alan Tudyk, who also played Lenny in 20th Century Fox/Blue Sky's Ice Age, the Duke of Weselton in Disney's Frozen, Alistair Krei in Disney's Big Hero 6, Duke Weaselton in Disney's Zootopia, Van Wayne in Powerless and Ludo in Disney's Star vs. the Forces of Evil. Personality From the very beginning, Turbo was an arrogant and conceited character. He adored the attention given to him by gamers and the praise that came with being the star of a popular console. Having adopted an inflated ego, Turbo became obsessed with preserving his popularity and was deathly determined to remain, in his own words "the greatest racer ever" in the arcade — even if it meant taking over other games and eliminating innocents in the process. Turbo spent the latter half of his life as King Candy — the eccentric and flamboyant ruler of Sugar Rush. With a penchant for giggling, King Candy carried himself with a bubbly yet posh conduct, giving off the impression that he was a benevolent and fun-loving ruler (his favorite pastime apart from racing included throwing candy to his adoring fans while shouting "Have some candy!"). He was the character with the highest stats, especially in speed, was always selected by default and adored by the other racers, particularly Taffyta Muttonfudge. Underneath this jovial image, however, King Candy remained vain and corrupt. He was extremely possessive of Sugar Rush — demanding that he be addressed as the "rightful ruler" when introduced by Sour Bill — and flaunted his status as king by having his trademark and likeness plastered throughout the game. When threatened, King Candy's normally cheerful demeanor would become ruthless and violent. Coupled with his dangerously short temper, this hinted at the king's true nature. He also showed signs of sadism, being particularly fond of locking people in his "Fungeon". King Candy's most essential attribute was his intelligence. With this, he was able to remain in power for a total of 15 years. He was cunningly deceptive, exploiting his noble appearance and charisma to manipulate those around him into believing his actions were for the purpose of keeping Sugar Rush "safe". An example of this is when he manipulated Ralph into keeping Vanellope from racing, claiming that her life would be at risk should she ever do so. King Candy developed throughout the film, both in appearance and motives. Having gone from a racer to a king to a virus, his motives elevated from a mere lust for fame and attention to an additional lust for power and authority. Once he became a Cy-Bug, King Candy sought to rule not only Sugar Rush, but the entire arcade and was looking forward to doing so. Traits like these are what ultimately made King Candy a "Virus", what video game characters christened dangerous threats that could spread and control. In relation to this he proved to be a difficult force to defeat, having endured two supposed "deaths" prior to his final demise — each time he resurfaced, he was more powerful and sinister than his previous incarnation. In the end, King Candy could be considered as a sociopath. Beneath the mirage of a pleasant figure and comedic relief lies a wicked and psychopathic malefactor with a lack of boundaries and thirst for attention and power, willing to achieve these obsessions by any means necessary regardless of the consequences. Appearance As Turbo Turbo was a short and stocky man with pale gray skin. He had bright yellow eyes with no visible irises, and tombstone-like yellow teeth. He also had what appears to be dark eye bags and laugh lines around his mouth, giving his face an overall skeletal look. His entire head was covered by a white racing helmet that was painted with a red signature "T" (for Turbo), and he wore a matching white and red jumpsuit. On the Turbo Time cabinet he had a more cartoony face, white eyes and teeth and his helmet was painted with a red streak in the center. As King Candy King Candy was a bald, white-skinned old man with gray hair tufts and eyebrows. He had beady brown eyes and a cartoonishly large, bulbous nose. The king's most notable feature would be his tiny, golden crown that is usually slanted atop his large head. He wore a purple tailcoat with a white shirt and vest, covered in glitter, lace collar, and cufflinks. There were also two golden buttons on the back of the tailcoat. A notable feature would also be his red bow tie, which resembled a candy wrapper. He also wore poofy golden and caramel pants and purple slippers with red gumdrops at the tip that jingled whenever he moved frantically. During the races, the king would don a particular racing outfit that consisted of his prominent outfit, along with brown gloves, a large, golden and caramel helmet, and black racing goggles with red lenses. His kart, formerly Vanellope's seemed to be made almost completely out of sugar. In most promotional materials King Candy was seen with his miniature candy cane, which was only featured briefly in the film during the Random Roster Race. As a Cy-Bug As a Cy-Bug, Turbo was about 30 feet (9 m) long and his face repeatedly glitched over from King Candy to Turbo as if a render error, though King Candy was apparently the default face. He had the body structure of a silverfish, could curl into a ball for protection or attacking and had a neck that could expand in length. Also, in his King Candy face, his teeth has been filed very sharp. His colors consisted of mostly purple, orange, and pink, and the tip of his claws had a darker tone of purple. He also gained six orange striped legs; four large ones, and two smaller ones located on his chest. His head also sported purple markings, which were also seen on his face along with a yellow marking under his crown. King Candy's crown also changed, now having a spiky appearance and apparently becoming a permanent part of his body. With his transformation, he gained sugar-coated hot pink wings for flight that could fold in and out at will. Whenever his Cy-Bug programming occurred, King Candy's eyes turned blue and pixelated while the Turbo persona remained unchanged. King Candy also retained his cufflinks, lace collar and red bow-tie with the transformation. History Background Turbo was the titular character of the arcade racing game Turbo Time who loved all the praise he received from his fans. When a newer and fancier arcade game called RoadBlasters came in and stole the attention from him after proving to be more popular due to superior graphics technology, he became consumed with enough envy that he abandoned his own game and tried to take over the new one for himself. Instead of getting his attention back, however, he ended up crashing the game he invaded (by literally crashing his kart into a RoadBlasters car), thus getting both games and presumably himself unplugged and put out of order for good. This tragic story and the motives behind it became well-known to almost all videogame characters (including the villains) and was used as a warning to show what could happen if someone left their own game during the arcade's open hours - which would later be referred to as "going Turbo" and described the act of game-jumping, particularly if disastrous results ensued. However, it turned out that Turbo survived, laying low somewhere in Game Central Station until years later he disguised himself as a character called King Candy and reprogrammed the latest arcade racing game Sugar Rush shortly after it was plugged in, making his new persona the lead character just to get his own personal fame back in a way. Under this new name Turbo altered his data box and appearance, even hacking into the coding of the game and possibly the others as well (something no other character had seemingly been able to do before). He also attempted, but failed, to delete the true main character Vanellope from the mainframe, an act that left her as a glitch of sorts and permanently damaged her personal programming; he also literally locked up the all the other characters' memories, including Vanellope's, and declared that as a glitch, she was never even meant to exist, and that her glitchy nature makes her unsuitable for racing. This was enough to turn everyone-else against her and consolidate his power. Despite his best efforts, there were two fatal flaws in his plan: the original codes of the game he tried to delete would be fully restored if Vanellope crossed the finish line in a race and despite his claims of her not meant to exist, her picture was still on the side of the game's console. For unknown reasons, Turbo trusted his lackey Sour Bill enough to reveal his machinations to him, or perhaps Bill learned it all on his own while serving him, but was too afraid to stand up to him. Turbo apparently never even figured out how to make it so he could regenerate himself outside of his original game, as all of the arcade characters were subject to the rule of not being able to regenerate if they "died" outside of their own games. ''Wreck-It Ralph'' Wreck-It Ralph, the antagonist of the arcade game Fix-It Felix Jr., ended up in Sugar Rush after attempting to earn a medal in Hero's Duty in order to impress his fellow game characters. When Vanellope discovered this, she took the medal from him to use as a gold coin in order to buy her way into the Random Roster Race that King Candy was hosting. After she does so, King Candy becomes terrified and orders her arrest, but a taffy-covered Ralph appears and distracts everyone, allowing her to escape. When Candy realizes that the "taffy monster" is Ralph, he does not exactly welcome him to his homeland with open arms and wants to know why Ralph is doing his realm. Ralph explains what had happened between him and Vanellope, and Candy deduces that Ralph's medal and Vanellope's coin were one in the same. Angry that Vanellope is now permitted to enter the race if allowed due to Ralph's meddling, he orders his men to escort Ralph out his kingdom and threatens to throw him in his "fungeon" if he sees him again, and then takes his leave to hunt down Vanellope. Ralph escapes, however, and meets up with Vanellope again, and she agrees to help Ralph get his medal back if he helps her get an actual kart to win the race. King Candy and his enforcers then find Vanellope and Ralph in the Kart Bakerym but the duo escape with their own functioning kart, and the king and his minions give chase. When they elude their pursuers by hiding in an unfinished track within Diet-Cola Mountain, King Candy orders his men to find Vanellope and destroy her new kart to prevent her from ever racing. When none of his cohorts are able to find Ralph and Vanellope, King Candy decides to take action by entering into the game's code room, from where he successfully retrieves Ralph's medal. He manages to locate Ralph and returns the medal in exchange for his attention. Candy explains that if Vanellope wins the race, she'll be added into the Race Roster, where players can choose her an avatar, and that her glitching will make them think the game's broken and it will be put out of order and Vanellope will die with it (since her glitching cannot allow leaving the game). With that in mind, Ralph reluctantly smashes Vanellope's kart before returning back to his game in disgrace which allowed King Candy to finally capture Vanellope and confine her in his "fungeon" along with Fix-It Felix. However, noticing a picture of Vanellope on the side of the game console, Ralph returns back to Sugar Rush and interrogates Sour Bill with this fact. This finally forces Sour Bill to confess what King Candy had done to her, and that by allowing to race and cross the finish line will fix what he had done. This truth enables Ralph to free Vanellope from the "fungeon" and fix her kart with Felix's help. Assured that his reign over Sugar Rush finally safe from Vanellope, King Candy participated in the Random Roster Race without worry. But when he saw Vanellope pass him by, he used a shortcut to ambush her, tackling her kart with his own in an attempt to run her off the track. The angered ruler tries to beat her with his candy cane, but she managed to grab the cane, causing him to glitch as well and exposing him as Turbo in front of Ralph and Felix. With his true identity discovered, Turbo confessed to his crimes of reprogramming Sugar Rush to his liking and then attempted to kill Vanellope by ramming her and her kart into a sign, but she glitched herself and her kart away from certain death. Just as Turbo was about to follow suit, he was then eaten by a Cy-Bug that appeared on the track. He survived this ordeal as Cy-Bugs could merge with whatever they consumed, transforming Turbo into a monstrous King Candy/Cy-Bug abomination and self-proclaimed leader of the Cy-Bugs. As Sugar Rush is about to be devoured by the swarm, Ralph initiates a plan to destroy them all by wrecking the Mentos stalactites towards the Diet Cola geyser that will set off a light beacon, which will attrack the Cy-Bugs to their deaths by vaporizing them on contact. Just as Ralph is about to make the final smash, Turbo arrives and swats him away, announcing that he has become a powerful virtual virus and that he will destroy the entire arcade by taking over any game he wants. As such, Ralph and Turbo engage in a fight, ending with Turbo grabbing Ralph and flying up into the sky, where he sadistically intends to force Ralph witnessing a helpless Vanellope about to be killed by several Cy-Bugs. Turbo declared it would be "game over" for Ralph and Vanellope, but Ralph disagrees and he frees himself from Turbo's grasp and makes one final blow at the Diet-Cola geyser. As Ralph is about to fall into the lava, Vanellope saves him just in time using her own glitching abilities (which she can now control) and another kart. The lava spews out of the bottle-shaped volcano and destroyes the bugs as planned. Turbo attempts to resist it, but his Cy-Bug programming overwhelms him and he is lured into the beacon, instantly killing him. Since Turbo belonged in his previous game Turbo Time (which was out of order for good) and video game characters were unable to regenerate outside of their own games, he was gone for good. ''Ralph Breaks the Internet'' In the 6 years following the first film, King Candy's floral art at the Sugar Rush speedway has since been replaced with floral art of Vanellope. However, King Candy's crown trademark could still be seen near the grandstands; Turbo's damage to Vanellope's code was still noticeable as she continued glitching uncontrollably at times despite having reset the game. Powers and Abilities *'Speed': Turbo has great focus on speed as he has been racing for almost his life. *'Hacking': Turbo has been a great hacker as he hacked Sugar Rush and no one knew that the game was even changed. *'Super Strength': After fusing with a Cy-Bug, Turbo has great amounts of strength as he knocks down Ralph, who is a muscular and only wrecks things. *'Flying': Turbo has great ability to fly and he is still able to fly even while carrying Ralph. *'Disguise': Turbo is a master of disguise as after hacking Sugar Rush. He disguised himself as King Candy by glitching and he made himself comedic so he can fit appearance and nobody knew if King Candy was real. Quotes Trivia *He was inspired by the late comedian Ed Wynn and his King Candy design was inspired by a Disney character voiced by Wynn, which was the Mad Hatter from Alice in Wonderland. **King Candy's voice even resembled the Mad Hatter. He may have also resembled the eccentric candy-maker Willy Wonka from the classic 1971 movie Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory and its 2000s reboot. *If the viewer paused the movie at the right time in a half-frame, Turbo could be seen showing his thumbs-up pose. *There were some foreshadows that King Candy was Turbo all along. **He bore little-to-no-resemblance to the other racers' anime-like style (looking more like an American 1950s cartoon character), hinting he was not actually from the game he was in. **King Candy quickly remembered Ralph from when he was Turbo as his game was next to Ralph's game Fix-it Felix, Jr.. **When he learned Ralph game-jumped he began to overreact, accusing Ralph of "going Turbo" and attempting to take over his game, even though Sugar Rush was a more recent game that was installed and no-one else knew of Turbo's story. **According to Felix's flashback about Turbo's backstory, Turbo sounded eerily like King Candy. **He had access to and extensive knowledge of the code of Sugar Rush and used it to get the medal even though he claimed no one could regain it, making his true motives questionable. **King Candy's data box was larger than the others in the CPU room and Vanellope's data box was smaller and lacked wires, occasionally sparking. **Just before he lied to Ralph about Vanellope and the game causing Ralph to destroy her cart, King Candy could be seen panicking as Ralph tried to attack him, showing that he feared for his life and hinting that he is capable of dying since he did not actually belong in the game. **When Ralph saw Vanellope on the side of the game console she was riding King Candy's kart, proving Candy was another video game character who hacked the game, also stealing the car and making it his. *In the playable browser-based game adaptation of Sugar Rush, one could unlock King Candy himself as a playable racer simply by typing in the code "KING CANDY". In the Japanese version this code was "7eleven". *In the early stages of production King Candy owned a unicorn with a candy corn-themed horn named Skittles, a name of the real-life candy. *As King Candy, his fans were anthropomorphic popcorn. *Turbo's story was a dark parallel to that of Ralph's: Ralph was programmed to be a villain in his game but had kinder-natured behavior and cared for the other arcade characters. In contrast, Turbo was programmed to be a hero of his game but behaved arrogantly and was mean-spirited, having no value for or interest in anyone besides himself. In fact, Turbo was a glimpse of the type of person Ralph would've become had he been too obsessed with getting what he really wanted instead of doing the right thing. *Even after his identity was revealed the credits, closed captions and even fans of the film still referred to Turbo as King Candy, possibly due to the amount of time he spent in the film in his King Candy persona as his true form being Turbo was a plot-twist. *Turbo had a very different appearance from the promotional art render of himself seen on the side of his game cabinet, with his render showing a much happier and cartoony appearance. In the actual game Turbo (and the twins) looked much more fatigued and gaunt. *Turbo is so far the only main villain along with Van Wayne played by Alan Tudyk; Tudyk considered Turbo one of his darkest villain roles. *Despite the fact that Turbo was the main villain of the film, in its video game tie-in the Cy-Bug Queen was. Navigation Category:Egotist Category:Extravagant Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Control Freaks Category:Liars Category:Monarchs Category:Cheater Category:Arrogant Category:Saboteurs Category:Charismatic Category:Hypocrites Category:Master Manipulator Category:Abusers Category:Cowards Category:Humanoid Category:Brainwashers Category:Trickster Category:Neutral Evil Category:Usurper Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Hybrids Category:Brutes Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Monsters Category:Mutated Category:Mentally Ill Category:Hegemony Category:Power Hungry Category:Genocidal Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Envious Category:Game Changer Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Provoker Category:Oppressors Category:Crackers Category:Destroyers Category:Gaolers Category:Wrathful Category:Fighter Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Mastermind Category:Mongers Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Tyrants Category:Homicidal Category:Criminals Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Conspirators Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Vengeful Category:Deal Makers Category:God Wannabe Category:Sadists Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Obsessed Category:Archenemy Category:Opportunists Category:Murderer Category:Outcast Category:Nemesis Category:Stalkers Category:Crossover Villains Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Self-Aware Category:Elementals Category:Incriminators Category:Malefactors Category:Posthumous